Programmers can use a programming language to build programs, functions and modules, by writing text files containing programming language code (“code”). During the process of writing, testing, debugging and modifying code, a great deal of information may be generated that is useful to associate with the code. For example, information, such as source code control version information, modification history, performance information, test coverage information, bug reports and associated fixes are information that is useful to associate with the code. Some information may be stored with the code in the form of comments, whereas other information may be saved in external databases or files.